


A Question About Genre

by PercyJacksonPollock



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender Bends, Obvious Crushes, no reason really just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonPollock/pseuds/PercyJacksonPollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An obvious crush turns into a silly conversation and maybe a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question About Genre

It wasn’t lost on Wasabi how the time Fred left the lab everyday was dependent on the time Wasabi left, and not so much anyone else.

I wasn’t lost on her how whenever she’d laugh particularly hard at something funny Fred said, she would open her tear filled eyes and see a happy blush on the girl’s cheeks.

She would be lying if she didn’t notice Fred calling her playful pet names while handing her a soda or a tool. More accurately she noticed how the pet names Fred called her by were significantly more affectionate than the nicknames she’d call their other friends.

And she’d have to admit, if questioned about it, that she knew Fred stole glances at her backside. And profile. And front side if she wasn’t making direct eye contact. There’d usually be a tell tale lack of chip crunching and Wasabi would give her a moment to linger before she’d pick up her head to catch her in the act. Fred was getting increasingly better at turning away in time and continuing her munching. Never failing to amuse Wasabi.

So it didn’t really surprise Wasabi that on a night she had to stay later than the rest of the gang, and even after multiple offered outs for Fred to leave whenever she wanted, Fred stayed and fell asleep on her self claimed chair. Like plenty of nights before.

Wasabi smiled at her soft, snoring features smushed against the chair. She figured she was done for the night or… morning since the sun was coming up. After putting all her tools in their rightful places she went to wake Fred so she can go home to hers.

She gently laid a hand on her friend’s bony shoulder “Hey, Fred time to go home.”

Fred groaned and shook her head softly.

Wasabi smiled “Come on bed head, I’ll drive you.”

“Fred’s not here at the moment please leave a message.” she mumbled.

Wasabi chuckled and Fred opened her sleep filled eyes. It was then Wasabi realized they were really, really close.

Fred’s smile faded a bit at the way Wasabi was looking at her. Their gazes held a moment until Wasabi’s bashfulness got the best of her and she smiled nervously attempting to retreat “Come on up you go.” she said as she offered Fred her hands.

Fred’s hands instead found her open sweater collar but halted there, a hint of fear in her blue eyes. Wasabi smiled at her and collected her up in her arms, lifting her off the chair.

Fred was blushing by the time she was up and made worse at the fact the Wasabi wasn’t letting go.

“You’re really soft.” Fred blurted out then promptly shut her mouth.

Wasabi only hugged her closer, snuggling her cheek against her friends brown hair “Good for hugging.”

Fred laughed and wrapped her arms around Wasabi’s neck.

When they pulled back Wasabi accepted she’ll have to let go of her friend and loosened her grip.

“Uh-Wait!” Fred shouted. Wasabi froze.

Fred looked around the room, as if she couldn’t get her thoughts in order. It was became concerning.

“You okay Fred?”

“Uh yeah I just… well this is usually the part where the two love interests share their first kiss.”

Wasabi was frozen in time, the only sign it was moving was Fred’s face turning completely red.

Before she could help it Wasabi was smiling and turning a hooded look to the girl in her arms.

“Oh so am I your love interest?”

Fred’s face was still rosy all over but she was smiling goofily.

“Well actually, I’d consider me your love interest since you are clearly the smart sexy protagonist.” Fred waggled a brow.

Wasabi’s glowed, embarrassed in a happy way.

“I’m mean, I guess I’d be more of the unlikely love interest. The one who must endure the unrequited crush and even the protagonist falling for another before she is finally realized as the true love interest and gets the kiss at the end.”

Wasabi was chuckling into their embrace “Well there’s no one else, and I wouldn’t call this unrequited. I say, we’re both protagonists that happen to fall for each other.”

“Aaah an ensemble flick with a romantic subplot.”

“Hey, are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Fred didn’t hesitate a moment longer to press her lips to Wasabi’s plump soft mouth.

It was over sooner than Wasabi appreciated.

“Allow me to brush my teeth my lady, and we can continue this with tongue fit for a lovely heroine such as yourself.”

Wasabi laughed, happy that there would be no end credits, nor fade to black in this story.


End file.
